This invention relates to an apparatus for holding thin objects, specifically a knife holder.
Present day knife holders can be categorized into two types according to the means employed to hold knives as either magnetic or gravitational. Magnetic types hold the blades of knives which possess sufficient magnetic permeability to be attracted to a magnetized metal bar. Gravitational types are grooved or slotted structures commonly known as racks which rely soley upon gravity to support knives and essentially do not hold the blades of knives. Both magnetic and gravitational types have limited utility. For example, a magnetized bar will not hold large blades made of inherently non-magnetic stainless steel. Conversely, large magnetic blades can modify magnetic flux in the region occupied by it to such extent that adjacent smaller knives fall from the holder. Additionally, knives are easily damaged as the cutting edges can uncontrollably slam into and scrape across the magnetized bar during attraction and retraction of the knives during use. Gravitational types on the other hand require that the blades of knives be heavier than the knife handles in order to balance themselves in an open groove or slot. This requirement is impractical and cannot be met by small, thin-bladed knives such as pairing, boning, carving, and steak knives. Consequently, the knife holding ability of gravitational types can be precarious because small knives can slide, fall, or be knocked out of the rack with little provocation.
Additionally, the two knife holder types can be further categorized into three groups according to the location in which the holder can be positioned for use. One group fits within a drawer and usually consists of a number of vertical grooves into which the knives are placed. A second type mounts on the wall and consists of a number of vertical slots for housing the knives, or consists of a magnetized metal bar to hold knives. The third type, which seems to be most popular, consists of a free-standing, slotted, wooden block which rests on a table or counter top near the area of use. In general, present day knife holders are not designed to be interchangeably mounted on a wall, placed in a drawer or set upon a counter top. A consumer must decide where to place his knife holder before making the purchase. A change of mind typically requires purchasing a new knife holder.
In addition, present day knife holders typically have either a series of slots or rectangular shaped holes of various depths. Generally, a knife has to be placed in the proper slot or hole for storage. Storing cutlery in a number of slots has several disadvantages. First, the user wastes time searching for the proper slot or opening. This is especially true with a larger knife. The person using the holder must find the proper slot which is of the proper depth so that the knife can be properly stored. In addition, many times the smaller knife is placed into a larger slot which results in a reshuffling of all the knives. Another disadvantage of slots is the inefficient use of space. The wood or plastic between the slots cannot be utilized. The present day knife holders are generally rectangularly shaped and, as a consequence, when a small knife is placed into the block, the space from the knife tip to the opposite end of the block is wasted. Still another drawback is that capacity is limited by the number of slots in the knife holder. Many times knives and a knife holder are purchased as a set. Additions to the set are not possible. The knife holder is tailored for the particular knives. As a result, when a knife becomes worn or lost and an exact replacement is unavailable, the presently owned knife holder becomes obsolete. Additionally, owners of knives who wish to acquire a holder must fit their knives to a particular holder on site by trial and error, or guess that the number and size of slots in a certain holder will accommodate.
Many present day knife holders hold knives by the shank and a portion of the cutting edge. Thus, the weight of the knife is borne by a portion of the cutting edge which tends to dull the knife. This requires, more frequent sharpening of the knife.
A further disadvantage of the present day knife holders is that there is no means for absorbing moisture which may be inadvertently left on the knife. Thus, when the knife is in the holder, it can corrode.